Heroes Adventures ep 7: Monster Inc
by hero101
Summary: Richard, and Bulkhead goes to the Movie: Monsters Inc. As they teamed Up with Sully, and Mike to get a Human Child back Home. Who will also be there? And is Sully a Normal Type or is there more to Him? Find out in Heroes Adventures


**Hello. I'm Drago. And y** **our watching: Disney Channel**

* * *

From the Last episode. Richard has went to the Transformers Prime Era as He reunites with an Old Friend Bulkhead who He met before Miko, Jack, and Raf. But Bulkhead has His own Bakugan named: Subterra Magma Wilda.

Now its on the episode of Heroes Adventures.

* * *

Monstropolis (During Monsters Inc. This starts in the beginning of the Movie)

Monstropolis. The Home of the Monsters everywhere. They haven't heard of the Bakugan or the Tournament. This is the Perfect World that is also running power by Screams.

They get the Screams from Human Children from the other World of Earth. The Best Scarers works at Monsters Incorporated. The Biggest Power Plant Factory in the World through 3 Generations as Monsters Inc helps Monstropolis fill the Power.

But all Children. Some Problems is Growing Up or Facing their Fears against Monsters. But they still get the Job Done. But they had to be careful as rumors said the a Single Touch of a Human Child can kill them. (That's a Lie right there).

In the Streets of the City was Me. Only I'm a Animal. I'm using the Body form of a Black Jaguar I used in the Valley of Peace in the Kung Fu Panda Era. only to have 3 Red Stripes on the Back, and a Rubber Spike stick to the Tail. Last a Fake Devil Horns.

So this is a Jaguar in a Monster Form. It's a Customize thing to Trick All Monsters on thinking I'm a Monster, and It works. The Stuff is Stuck like Super-Glue, and Is the Perfect Form for this World.

I just walked to the Streets of Monstropolis while looking at the Monsters Big, and Small. But there are No Bakugan Player in Site. For **Bulkhead** the Big Green Autobot that can be a Human-Sized Bot. He's Just Bulkhead.

Because that the Monsters think that Bulkhead a Robot is Monster Too. How Dumb can they get?

"Okay, I know that you've seen this Movie before so how does it starts?" Bulkhead asking. I think, Richard: "It's starts when **Mike** wakes up his Best Friend, and Partner: **Sully**. They were training as they do. Then they head out to the Front Door". Speaking of which as the 2 Most Famous Monsters of Pixar Films: Monster Inc. walks out.

Mike: "I'm telling ya, You'll be seeing Me from all over". "Oh Yeah as Monstropolis's Most Wanted?" Sully said in Fun. Mike just laugh in the Joke Mood. We just looked to them. Sully and Mike are the Same I saw in the Movie in their Prime.

Jeff Dumhum's was 20 Years ago.

I just follow them without them knowing. "What are you doing?" said Bulkhead. I turn to Him, "Well we got to know what happens next, Bulk" I said as Bulkhead agrees in a Nod, and we follow.

As we talked before Sully, and Mike skipped Mike's Car because of the Power Outage. We followed them to the Legendary: Monsters Inc. Bulkhead was amazed, "Whoa", Richard: "Yeah I know".

Heroic Drago, Ty Rux, and Magma Wilda jumps to their Shoulders as they looked at the Biggest Building. "It would have taken years to build that" said Wilda. Drago: "You can use to things like this", Ty: "Cool".

They went back into hiding as we got inside. Mike, and Sully are at the Lobby with Mike's Girlfriend: Celia Mea. Today is her Birthday, and Mike thinks of taking her to a Sushi Restaurant called: Harryhausen's.

But it's time go to the Scare Floor. We looked at the 2 as they went off. "May I help you with something Boys?" Celia said as She does notice Us. We walked to the Table. "Yeah, We came to see who gets to break the Scare Record" I said.

She understands, "Well have Fun, and do not interrupt anything. This is a Workplace after all" Celia warned Us. "We will" said Bulkhead as we head off. The scare Floor is the Place where Scarers come in as they pick the Doors they have to scare Kids in.

We just see the Assistants, But where are the Scarers? "I wonder what those doors are for?" said Bulkhead as He looks at the Doors. To Him it doesn't do anything unless a Door is use on a House.

"Ready on the Line, We got Scarers coming out" said a Worker with a Mike. Them I turn to see the Scarers, and Sully coming from the behind, and we stepped aside. Sully looked to Us, and gave Us a Thumbs Up.

I nodded. They got to their Stations. "We are On in 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, (1)". The Door Light blink Red, and the Horn rang. The Scarers goes inside the Doors. But they didn't come through the other way.

Bulkhead, and the Bakugan were amazed, Wilda: "How did they do that?", Ty: "It's nothing like I seen before". I just nodded, Richard: "When the Red Light on those Doors light up, the Door operates an access to the World of the Humans, and Scare the Kids for their Screams. They need them for Energy".

They now understands. Soon we hear that Randell Boggs is on #1, Except that Sully has the Door with a Slumber Party, and reach 100,000 points, Celia: "Never Mind".

Soon the Grey Crab Monster named: Mr. Waternoose. He owns the Place. "So What happens next, Kid?" said Bulkhead saying next to Me. Richard: "Next Up is when a Guy name: George has a Sock behind his Back, and then-", Worker: "2319! (We looked at the Guy yelling), We have a 2319!". One of the Worker runs to the Red Button, and then Red Alert.

"That happens" I said as Bulkhead looked at the Red Lights, Bulkhead: "Uh-Oh!". Drago, Ty, and Wilda started to turn to a noise of a Group of People in Yellow Suits, "AAH!" Drago, Ty, and Wilda hide again as the Hazmat Guys come in.

Then the Bakugan came back out, "Who were those guys?" Ty asked. Richard: "The **CDA** : **Child Detection Agency**. The CDA is a group of monsters who once worked to ensure that children were kept inside their doors and outside of the Monster World".

Bulkhead looked to the Monster that put down as one of the CDA Agent has Big Tweezers, and grabbing a Small Sock. Then they put it to the Ground, and cover it with a Big Metal Dome.

The Agent with the Detonator, and Small Boom. They uncovered it, and one of them cleans it with a vacuum cleaner. Then they just turn George into a Pink Naked Mole Rat like Rufus.

MI Worker: "Okay Boys, Scare Floor is off limits for now". The Scarers, and the Assistance left, We turn to Sully who is talking Mr. Waternoose. Who is the Bad Guy. Bulkhead asked about the Sock, "How could One Sock can bring a Platoon of Guys like the CDA?".

CDA Agent #2: "In the Rule Book Section 02: A Human Item can be Dangerous, and Contaminated by a Human Child". We turn to a CDA Agent with the Number 00002. "What does that mean: A Child can be Dangerous?" said Bulkhead as I do a Cut thing as in Hand going side-to-side, "Bulkhead?!".

"You new to the City then" He said. CDA#2: "A Human Child's Scream can bring Energy here. But they if they try to touch You: Your Dead". Bulkhead can't believe what He's hearing, "What?!". I have My Hand to the Face.

Bulkhead: "But that doesn't make any sense-", "We'll take about this later, and right now we go. Bye" I said as I took Bulkhead's Arm, and pull him away. The Agent then scratched his head of what happen.

We were walking outside of the Factory at Night. "I don't get it: Child are dangerous? I've been touch by Miko, and never Died by her, Who says stuff like that?" Bulkhead keeps asking.

Richard: "I don't know, It's how the Movie was started on in the First Time". Drago, and Wilda comes out, Wilda: "Maybe their just Chickens?", Drago: "Even So. We can't get involve of something like this.

Soon we both saw Sully with a Bag. Bulkhead: "What's He doing?", Richard: "That's right. Randell tries to cheat, and He use a Door. But Sully intercept it, and a Human Girl follows Sully. Now He off to, (Gasp)!".

Bulkhead: "What?", "Off to Harryhausen's!" I said as I follow Sully in a Running Pace. Bulkhead soon follows, "Richard?!".

We got to Harryhausen's, and Sully was peek through a window to find Mike. Bulkhead, and I went inside. The place is full of Monsters, and there's Sully with Mike,... and Celia.

So we just go to a Table next to them. "Richard this is not getting Us anywhere" said Drago. I just only hear what Mike, and Sully are talking about Randell's Cheating. Then Sully tries to find the Bag with the Kid in it.

We all found it as the Bag is walking. Sully: "Aah! Thanks for the Evening, Gotta Go!". Mike: "Schmoopsie-Poo, I had to DO SOMETHING!", Celia: "Micheal?". I start getting before the crowd goes wild.

Drago: "Can't we get something to eat?". Wilda: "When did you start thinking of Food?". Bulkhead grab both, and heads off. When the Kid is shown, The Crowd soon Panics.

Sushi Chef: "That's right a Kid. A Human Kid!". Celia: "Googly Bear?!". The Kid goes after Sully to play. Mike grabs her with a Chinese bucket, and Sully closes it. I wanted no evidence.

I grab the Bag, and only there is destruction of the place. The CDA arrived as Sully with the Kid, Mike, Me, and Bulkhead got out. Sully notice Us, "Aren't You 2 at the Factory?", Richard: "Yeah, Keep Running".

Then the Energy Dome covers the Sushi Place. We all looked at it, "Your Place?" I said as they all looked to Me.

Monstropolis News: " _If witnesses are to be believed, there has been a child security breach for the first time in monster history". CDA#2: "We can comfirm, nor deny of anything of a Human Presence"._

 _Monster1: "Well the Kid flew over my car, and blasted with it's lazer vision!". Monster2: "It came over and grabbed Me, and shook me like a Dog!", Monster3: "It's true! I saw the Whole Thing!"._

 _Dr: "It is to believe that it is the Time to PANIC!"._ Wham! The TV broke by the Girl, Boo: "uh-oh". Sully/Mike: "DAAAHH!". The 2 hide to a Chair, Mike: "It's coming, It's Coming,.. Oh!".

Boo: "boo!", Sully/Mike: "AAAAAAAHH!". Richard: "Come On. It's just a 3 Year Old Kid", Bulkhead: "Yeah. How can this be a Problem?". "Tell that to them" said Drago as He pointed out the Window as a lot of CDA Helicopters with Search-Light flying over the City.

"Oh" said Bulkhead. Sully pulls the Curtain on Drago, Drago: "HEY!". Boo goes to the window, and pulls it for the curtain to go up, "Thank You" said Drago jumping on My Shoulder.

For a Second Later. Boo waddles to Sully who is on the Purple Chair. Then He sees Mike's Teddy, and throws it, Sully: "Fetch!". Boo goes after it. Mike then sees his Teddy, "(Gasp), Hey, Hey, Give Me that!" said Mike as He take the Teddy from Her.

She start to whine. I cover My Ears, "Uh-Oh" I said as I slowly go downward into the Purple Chair. Sully: "Mike. Give it back". She whine bigger. Bulkhead looks as My Hand appear from the Chair and grabbed his Arm, and pull Him slowly.

Mike protects himself with the Teddy, "Oh No!". Then She cries, "WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! WAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!". The whole place is blacking out of light as she cries.

I do remember that Children have Energy that does affect power in the Monster World. Then Drago turns to the Table as the CDA Light turn their attention to the Source.

Mike goes to the Window, "Make It Stop, Make It Stop!" He said as He closes It. Sully takes the Teddy, Sully: "Here You Little One", Boo: "WAAAH!". Me, Bulkhead, Ty, Wilda, and Drago covered their Ears.

Ty: "AH! Make that thing Stop. It's driving Me CRAZY!". He is right as He is losing his Mind. Sully: "Who a Teddy Bear? Yes I am". Boo then calms down. The CDA Lights go away, Mike: "That's Good. Keep It up".

Then Boo grabs the Bear which touch Sully, and "WAH! AH!" Sully paniced because He got touched. The Girl is about to cry again. Mike is about to stop her as I put My Foot out, and tripped Him.

"Wah!' said Mike as He lands in a Bucket, and CDs go to his Mouth, and then a Boom Box lands on his Head. Bulkhead: "That's gotta Hurt". The Little Girl starts to Laugh which starts a Super-Powered Blast.

The Light Bulbs shatter into pieces. Sully: "What was that?". Mike hops with a Bucket, Mike: "I don't know. But I don't want to find out". She starts to giggle. Sully shushes Her.

Me/Bulkhead: "Phew!". The Bakugans are dizzy from the Blast.

So the Other Day. Sully is starting to like Her so He called her: Boo. So Sully made a Disguise. "I hope this Works?" I said as Sully carries Boo, and Mike talks about banishment.

As we got inside. CDA Operatives are everywhere, Drago: "A Single Kid can bring a Whole Army of these Guys?", "Yeap" I replied. So we split up Mike, and Sully takes the Kid, and get the Card to Her Door.

Me, and Bulkhead are as well in a Tournament of Kaiba's. The CDA Operatives didn't pay attention on Bulkhead, Which is Lucky for Him. "Do You think that would be any players here? I would rather fight D-Structs, or Team Rocket?" said Ty.

Richard: "Be careful what you wish for. You might just have them here in a Second". "I, Uh. Had to agree with the Kid. We do not need to Brawl in a Place Full of Monsters. Or we'll be the Targets for the CDA" said Bulkhead.

Then We see Randell with the Kid. Richard: "Of coarse. Mr. Waternoose betrays Mike, and Sully, and taking Boo to the Scream Extractor". Wilda, Drago, Ty, and Bulkhead: "WHAT?!".

Bulkhead just acted, and follows them. "Here we go again" I said as I follow the Big Green Bot. The as Bulkhead follows He sort of finds Sully as they collide to each other.

Bulkhead: "Sully?", Sully: "No Time, Bulkhead. I got to get to Boo". I caught up, "So what are we waiting for?" I said as Bulkhead then grin a good way. We got to the Secret Room as Waternoose, and Randell is about to Suck up the Scream from Boo.

Sully acts in Anger and rushes in, Bulkhead: "Sully, We don't have a Plan!", "That's Sully for ya" I said as Sully took the Whole machine, and throws it at Waternoose. Before Randell attacks I got in and I hold Drago, and have a Feather of a Bird to tickle his Little Nose.

Last I put Him on the Ground, and Ran. Then Drago begins to sneeze, "ah, Ah, aAH!". Sully looks at the Ball as I grab his hand we take cover with Boo in Tow. Then It begins:

Drago: "AAAAAHH! CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!". Drago sneeze with Fire of Hell as the Whole Room is engulf by Flames. Then got out as Mike throws a Snowball at Sully.

Sully: "Mike?". Mike: "Look, I'm sorry I was a Big Jerk, and I know I was Angry, and-", "May I?" I said as I grab a Snowball and pat it hard it splattered to reveal Randell, Invisible.

Sully knocks Him out for a While. "Hey look it's Randell. Oh" said Mike now realizing. Sully took Mike as We run. Waternoose: "Stop them, We can't have any witnesses!", Randell: "There won't be any".

We got to the Big Hallway as we still run, Sully: "Thanks, Pal", Mike: "Somebody has to watch you Back, Pal". Celia: "YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Mike looks back at Celia, Mike: "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!".

She catches Him. "Celia, I can explain", "Come On!" said Sully as He grabs Mike's Arm as Celia holds on Mike's Foot. Celia: "You better tell Me right now, or We are through!".

Mike: "Okay, Sully finds a Door, and a Kid came out. He wants to put Her back, and Randell is trying to Kill Us", Celia: "Do You think I listen to Lies, Mike Wazowski!". Boo pops up, Boo: "Mike Wazowski". She react as She lets go.

"I love You, Schmoopsie-Poo" said Mike as we left to the Scare Floor. Then she turns to see Randell going after them. Then She gets the Picture as her Snake Hairs hiss at them.

When we got there, Sully has Boo's Door Card as He calls it in. Randell gets there until, Celia: "Attention. Randell Boggs has just broken the All-Time Scare Record". Everyone crowded Him.

She hungs up, "Go get Em, Googly Bear".

The Door comes as Randell is almost through. Sully punch the Red Button to stop the Doors, and Sully grabs on a Random Door. Sully: "Hop On!", Mike: "You don't have to tell Me, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" said Mike as He grabs on Sully's Tail.

Me, and Bulkhead got on to. Randell follows as He holds on a Door too. Bulkhead: "What the Plan Now?", Sully: "We got to get to Boo's Door", Mike: "Simple, Yet Insane!".

Then We got out to a Mega-Size Room where Every Door all over the Human World is place at. Bulkhead reacts in panic, "How is this Easy?". "I can answer that" said a Voice.

We all looked for the Voice. Then Drago saw an Old Face, "Kaiba!" He said as I looked at a Hover Plane. The Rest looked as well. It was Seto Kaiba. The Head of the Kaiba Corporation, and the Owner of the Galactic Tournament we're in.

He puts on his Gauntlet. "You ready to Brawl? or You can Surrender the Perfect Core to Me, Drago?" said Kaiba. Drago goes forward as Sully, and Mike can see Him now, "You know My Answer, Kaiba. How would You have the Core that Fury tries to do in the Past?" Drago asked.

"We'll find out, Then" Kaiba said as I put on My Red, and Black Gauntlet without slipping off the Door. "Who are You?" said Sully. Bulkhead: "He's Seto Kaiba. He owns a Company, and a Tournament we're in".

Kaiba: "You're Correct". Then the Duel begins= Seto/Richard: "Bakugan! Field Open!". My Card glows Red as His glows Yellow. Then all Door just stops. Our door stops we all fall down.

Everyone: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!". Then a Platform catches Us as Seto has his Platform Too. Then the doors moved again. Sully looked to the door He's after.

"Look, Boo's Door!" He said as Seto laughed getting Sully's attention. "You want it,... You going to have to Battle for it" He said as He give a Gauntlet to Sully. He catches it.

For Randell. He is working for Kaiba all along as He fights with Him. "Welcome to the Party, Randell?", "A Pleasure, Mr, Kaiba" He said as He puts on a Gauntlet. His Field Card is Green.

Sully put it on as his Own Field Card is Purple. Bulkhead: "Let the Duel begin then". Richard: "Let's do it, Drago", "I'm ready" said Drago as Sully's Arm is across Me. "No. I want to take them Both. Alone" said Sully as I was surprised.

Sully place a Gate Card without talking.

Randell placed his: Ventus Atmos with 350 G. "Well then, Bakugan! Brawl!". a White Bakugan with No Yellow or Black comes out. "Haos Blue Eyes. Stand" Seto said as the Great Duel Monster is Blue-Eyes White Dragon with 710 G.

Drago is about to go, Until: "Bakugan! Brawl!" said Sully as He throws a Black, and Purple Bakugan. Sully: "Bakugan! Stand!". The Ball reveals the Original Bakugan of Season 1. A Darkus Centipoid with 400 G.

Richard: "Centipoid is a Match for Atmos. But He's no match against Blue-Eyes". "Your Right. Gate Card open: Ventus Reactor" Randell said as Atmos in crease by +200= 550 G.

Sully takes a Card plays it, "Ability Card:,... Dimension 4". He holds it upwards as the Gate Cards went dark. Randell, and Kaiba was Surprise. Randell: "What?!". Atmos decrease back to 350 G, and Centipoid gets +150= 550.

"Ability activate: Spiced Assault!" said Sully as Atmos decrease by 100, and Centipoid gets +100= 650 G. "Tough Luck then" said Seto as He unlocks the Battle Gear: "Battle Gear Boost: Twin Destructor".

A White, and Blue Duel Wield Mini-Gun Battle Gear attached to Blue-Eyes with +800= 1510. Sully looks to the Dragon, "I has don't have time for this, Ability Card: Battle Gear Remover!" said Sully as He throws the Card.

Blue-Eyes's Twin Destructor just disappears into nothing, and Blue-Eyes returns to 710 G. "What?! That's Impossible" said Kaiba as his Battle Gear was removed from the Battle.

The Centipoid gains +200= 850 G. I couldn't believe it too. "I've seen this before: Battle Gear Remover. It's a Ability Card that can remove any Battle Gear from the Fight. Then returns them to their Original G-Power, and the One who uses it gains 200 G" said Drago.

"That is so Awesome" said Ty as He gets excited. Sully pulls out another Ability Card to the Gauntlet, "Ability Card: Attractor!". Centipoid turns Grey as the Two Bakugans: Ventus Atmos, and Haos Blue-Eyes White Dragon comes close.

Seto: "Fool. You ended yourself by being out numbered". Sully just Grin. Sully does a Two Finger thing that Masquerade does when opens a Gate Card. "Gate Card open: This ones a Character Card, and this is Good-Bye".

He is Right as everything turns into Darkness. Centipoid gains +400=1250. Then there was Two Red Eyes, and a Black Silhouette Centipede with a Roar as Centipoid lifted Atmos, and Blue Eyes out of the Battle.

Seto: "Ability Card: Haos Recover". That gave Blue-Eyes only +250= 960 G. It was 400 points apart, and Blue-Eyes is safe. But for Atmos his was 350 G. 1000 points apart, and Randall lost Atmos to Sully, and Centipoid.

Soon both Life Gauge reached Zero as the Platform then Spring Boarded off the Arena, and out into the Sky.

Randell: "My Atmos is Gone. But You still have Blue-Eyes".

"I am impressed but his fighting skill. He almost like plays of that of Masquerade". Seto said as He is calm.

Randell: "What?!".

Blue-Eyes is just relaxing with one wing on the Right Side of his Head, and the other wing on the Left Side of his Body. Blue-Eyes: "At Least I know what it feels to face someone that Fight like Masquerade" said Blue-Eyes that does talk.

Blue-Eyes: "And were Blasting Off!".

They disappear with a Gleam.

The Line to the Scare Floor is open as We got to Boo's Door. The Power is out of coarse. Mike tries to do some Pain to make Boo laugh. Until the Door moves to you know where if You watched this Movie: The Scare Floor.

"When the Door comes down. Cut the Power. We'll have the Child, and the Criminals that cause this Mess" said Mr. Waternoose. The Door comes down, and power is off.

CDA#3535: "This is the CDA. Come out with your hands up, and with the Child in hand". Then Bulkhead, and Mike comes out with Boo in the Purple Monster costume, "Okay. You caught Us. But one more thing before you take Us away. I have one thing?" said Mike as He has a Sock in his Tongue.

"CATCH!" said Bulkhead as Mike throws the Sock at the CDA Agent. "2319!, 2319!" said the CDA#2. The CDA Agents covered their Own because of a Little Sock. Mike then runs off with the Child in hand.

CDA#2: "You, Halt!". They all gone after Him. Waternoose: "Stop Him!". Sully, and I were behind the Door as He takes the Door, and Boo. Then we ran off as Sully then hit one of the Canisters that got the Crabs attention. "Wait! He has the Child! OH!" He said as He goes after Us.

* * *

( **China Anne McClain Calling All the Monsters** /Youtube or Mp3skull)

We were almost the Simulation Room as Mr. Waternoose is still after Us. "Sullivan! Give Me the Child!". I turn My Head, and then I did a Cartoon Eye-Ball thing.

I took Sully's Hand and ran fast like a Cartoon on Wheels. Sully still holds the Door. I find a Room with 6 Hallways, and We play Door-to-Door Chase.

We came from hallway 2 to hallway 5.

Waternoose came from Hallway 6 to Hallway 1.

We came from Hallway 3 to Hallway 1.

We ran away from Hallway 1 because of Waternoose was waiting.

Waternoose follows Us to Hallway 4.

Boo come from Hallway 6 to Hallway 3.

I came from Hallway 2 with Water noose from Hallway 5.

I reacted to Hallway 6 as He Follows.

Sully came from Hallway 4 to Hallway 2.

Mike came from Hallway 3 with a Decoy to Hallway 4 as the CDA follows.

Bulkhead runs from Hallway 3 to Hallway 5.

Drago, and Wilda are in their True Forms in Human-Size running from the CDA from Hallway 4 to Hallway 3.

I was back to Human form for No Reason from Hallway 3 as Ty comes out too.

CDA came from Hallway 1, and saw Me, and Ty. We ran to Hallway 4.

The Drago from Hallway 4 to Hallway 2, and from Hallway 5 hopping in a Mummy Costume to Hallway 2.

Centipoid came from Hallway 6, and was dragging a CDA Agent with Two-Heads to Hallway 2, and Sully follows.

Then Centipoid came from Hallway 5, and is now dragging Wilda, Wilda: "Not again!".

Drago came from Hallway 3, and follows Centipoid, and Wilda to Hallway 3 with a Hand to the Face, Drago: "Oy".

Then Me, and Sully runs from Hallway 4, and to the North. Waternoose came from Hallway 3 to Hallway 1.

(End Music).

* * *

We ran inside the Room, and I hold the Door. Sully pulls a Pipe, and puts it through the door handles as Waternoose finds Us. Sully twist the Pipe to lock the Door. I still hlod the Door that Waternoose is coming through.

"You might want to get the Door ready about now?" I said as Waternoose's Arm is going through, Richard: "YEP!". "SULLIVAN!" He said. Sully is trying to fit Boo's Door to the Simulation Station.

Waternoose: "Open this Door!", "In your Dreams. Crab-Twit" I said as I really pissed him off now. Richard: "Sully?". Sully got the Door to fit, and fake the Door to work to trick Waternoose.

I ran to Sully as the Bars are about to break, Then He sees Us going in the Door, "Sullivan! Don't go into that Room!" He said. Sully looks at Him angry as I just being playful, "I'm sorry. You have the Wrong Number. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laugh as Sully shuts the Door. Waternoose is furious then ever.

Sully puts Boo on the Bed as I hide in a Basket. Then the You know Who shows up: "This has gone far enough!" said Mr. Waternoose.

Sully: "Just stop She's Home now. Just leave Her alone!", Waternoose: "I can't. She seen too much,... You both have", Sully: "But kidnapping Children?", Waternoose: "I'll kidnap a Thousand Children before this Company dies! And I'll do anything who gets in My Way!".

Waternoose puts Sully out of the Way as He gets the Child, Sully: "NO!". What they both didn't know that I switched Boo for a Boy Robot. Then the Wall of the Room had rise, and Mike, and CDA were there.

Bulkhead is there on a Chair with both his Feet on the Desk across, and his Arms behind Him.

Mike: "You know. I see a Few Mistakes". Waternoose tries to speak, "Let's watch My Favorite Part again, Shall We?" said Mike as He plays back a Recording of Waternoose's Confession:

 _I'll kidnap a Thousand Children before this Company dies!_

The used to be owner of Monsters Inc is in disbelief.

 _I'll kidnap a Thousand Children before this Company dies!_

The CDA Agents couldn't believe what they're hearing.

 _I'll kidnap a Thousand Children before this Company dies!_

Sully then sees Boo coming out. But keeps her quiet with a shush.

 _I'll kidnap a Thousand Children before this Company dies!_

So the Real Criminal is Waternoose as This Recording of the Confession is also uploaded on the Network. CDA#30042: "I'll get Him". Two CDA Agents grab Waternoose as they take Him away.

Waternoose: "Now look what You did. Where would they get their Screams Now?! The Energy Crisis will only get worse. Because of YOU!". That was the Last Line as Waternoose is Gone.

I got out of the Basket as I step right by Sully, "Where is Fancy Bread? In the Heart, or in the Head?" I said as Sully chuckled a bit. Mike joins as CDA Agents surround Us.

CDA#2: "Stay where You are. #1 wants to see You". "Attention" said CDA#3 they form a Way for CDA#1 or Roz. Roz: "Hello Boys". "Roz?" said Mike, and Sully. "Knew It" I said.

"2 and a Half Years of undercover work would've been for nothing if it weren't for You intercepting the Child" The Librarian Slug said as She knew about the Child as Boo came out to Sully.

The Agents stepped back. Roz: "Now. About the Girl", Sully: "I only want to send her home", "Very well. Bring in the Door Shredder" said Roz as Sully heard. Sully: "You mean I'm not gonna see her again?".

Roz: "That's the Way it has to be. You got 5 Minutes". Sully understands. To Me. I know where this is going to, "Uh No. Lets skip this part Shall We?" I said as I did a 4th Wall Break.

I moved the Screen to the Door being Shredded. "None of this ever happen Boys,... And I don't want to see any paperwork on this" said Roz as She, and the CDA leaves.

Mike then picks up a Piece that was left of the Door. I looked to the Gauntlet from the Duel that Sully had with Randell, and Seto Kaiba. He's higher then Me on 8800 points. "Looks like this Mission is done. Time to Go" I said as Sully heard.

He looks to Me, Sully: "Your leaving?". I walked to Him with Drago, and Ty as Bulkhead walked to Him with Wilda. Bulkhead put the Gauntlet that Sully has on Sully's Arm.

Richard: "Claiming a Bakugan Gauntlet means that You're part of a Bakugan Tournament. Like Me, and Bulkhead". Bulkhead nodded. Drago pops out of the Pocket, "You fought Seto, and Randell on your own with only Centipoid. That couldn't be possible".

Sully grin in Good, "Hey, I thank a Guy called Masquerade for that". We reacted: " **Masquerade?!** ".

* * *

(A Flashback of Masquerade)

He was playing Bakugan with a Doom Card, Dimension 4 ability card, and a Bakugan Centipoid.

He battled every Brawlers, and Including the Original Bakugan Battle Brawlers with Alpha Hydranoid, Reaper, and Centipoid. But Masquerade was actually Alice before Him. Until He became a Good Guy because of Dan, and Ultimate Drago.

Soon Masquerade is no more need. But He still lives in Alice as She acts like Him, But not with Doom Cards against the Vexos member Shadow.

Masquerade: "I will lose,.. to only someone like You"

* * *

(Back in Present in Monsters Inc.)

Sully: "You know Him?", Drago: "I had a History with Masquerade back then". Then Centipoid comes out. He nodded to Drago as He nods back in Kind. "I guess You now have the Cards, and the Skill like Masquerade then?" said Bulkhead.

Sully does understand as Masquerade has been teaching Him about Bakugan, and the Rules, and My 3rd Rule. "I guess so" He said as He looks to the Gauntlet as He is in the Tournament.

"Good Luck then" I said as Me, and Bulkhead left. Sully looked to them, "You too" He said as Sully looks to Centipoid, and the Piece of Boo's Door.

So another place is done with Richard, and Bulkhead's. Is James P. Sullivan the New Masquerade? And where would Our Heroes go next?. We see as the Journey Continues.

The End

* * *

To find out more. Go to Hero101 on Fanfiction.


End file.
